


UT!Papyrus/Homecoming Queen!Reader

by Grillby_Coalee



Series: Fic raffle [7]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Homecoming, Homecoming Dance, King - Freeform, No Angst, Other, Queen - Freeform, Reader-Insert, Surprise Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-03 00:39:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11520876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grillby_Coalee/pseuds/Grillby_Coalee





	UT!Papyrus/Homecoming Queen!Reader

( [@bluestale](https://tmblr.co/ms8B6CbBepx478OEuutwOAg) here is your fic! Papyrus and the reader are Homecoming King And Queen! Enjoy! Reader is a girl as requested)

“Wowie. Datemate, you look Gorgeous!” Papyrus says when he sees you. You laugh a little and thank him, while telling him he looks handsome. Papyrus blushes and claims that, 

“WE look like Royalty! In fact I believe that we will win Homecoming King and Queen!” You grin and agree. After double checking that you both had everything, Papyrus drove to the Homecoming Dance. There were gasps and awes when you walked in, and whistles and shouts of “You two look great together!” when Papyrus walked in. You both thank those that complimented you and then separated to talk to some friends.

“Datemate, I got us some Punch! Here you go!” Papyrus hands you a cup a punch and the two of you talk for a little while. Suddenly waltzing music starts and the two of you begin to dance.

“You look wonderful, Papyrus. You know that right?”

“Datemate Please, you look even better than I do. You’re one of the most beautiful girls I know.”

“Papyrus…You’re gonna make me blush.” You whine playfully.

“You should. You look stunning when you Blush.” Papyrus sweetly says. You grin and lean up to kiss him softly. The two of you are sharing a soft but happy kiss when the announcer says

“We will now announce the Homecoming King and Queen! The Queen is!…. _________ ! Come on up here!” You are shocked that you were chosen to be Homecoming Queen. Papyrus says that you deserve it and ushers you onto the stage. You are crowned and given your flowers, sash, and cloak while they announce who the Homecoming King is.   
“And the Homecoming King is …. Papyrus! Join your Queen my friend!” Papyrus seems just as surprised as you were but saunters up nonetheless. The two of you now stand side by side in your crowns and cloaks, Happy as can be. When the microphone is given to Papyrus he starts off like this,

“Thank you for voting The Great Papyrus as Homecoming King! I know that’s all I’m really supposed to say but I do have a Question to ask You, My Queen.” Papyrus begins  to get on one knee and pulls out a velvet box. The entire room is quiet as he asks

“_______. My datemate and Queen. Will You marry me?” You are beyond shocked and elated so you say,

“Of course I’ll Marry you Papyrus! I’d Be crazy not to!” which causes everyone to cheer and laugh as Papyrus puts you Engagment ring on your finger. The end (with plenty of Skele kisses of course!).

 

 


End file.
